Gomenasai, Sakura
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Maafkan aku, Sakura... Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan seorang Uchiha Sasuke... / Bad summary / SasuNaru slight NaruSaku /


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**GOMENASAI, SAKURA**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, LEMON, MATURE CONTENTS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight NaruSaku**

.

.

.

Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan jam dua dini hari saat aku mulai membuka pintu di depanku dengan sepelan mungkin.

Krieettt

Suasana rumahku sudah sangat gelap. Aku menarik nafas lega karena Sakura pasti sudah tidur. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kaki menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku, ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya kamarku dan Sakura. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau kami telah tidur dalam satu kamar sejak kami menjadi suami istri?

Setelah tiba di depan pintu kamar kami, kembali aku berusaha membuka pintu itu sepelan mungkin. Aku tidak ingin Sakura terbangun dan menyadari kepulanganku yang sudah terlalu larut ini.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka perlahan. Mataku menangkap sosok Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan tubuh yang membelakangiku. Aku tersenyum miris dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Dan dengan perlahan aku membaringkan tubuhku di samping Sakura. Rasanya tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah malam ini…

"Naruto?"

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Aku meneguk ludah, keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisku.

"Kau baru pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"I-itu.. Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tadi lembur di kantor. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak… Jadi… Aku…"

Sakura menatapku sambil mengenggam tanganku lembut.

"Ya sudah…. Tidak apa-apa Naruto… Aku mengerti."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Rasa bersalah yang sangat besar mulai menyusup di pikiranku. Sakura… Kalau saja kau tahu…

"Apa kau lapar Naruto? Kau mau aku menghangatkan makanan untukmu? Atau-"

"Tidak. Tidak usah Sakura. Aku lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Kau juga kembalilah tidur. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu terbangun, Sakura…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tidak lama ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Aku pun ikut membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya.

"Naruto…"

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Aku hanya bisa diam, tidak mampu membalas perkataan Sakura. Apa aku masih pantas untuk membalas pernyataan cintanya? Akhirnya aku hanya membelai lembut rambutnya dan bergumam lirih.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sudah lelah…"

Sakura mengangguk dan ia memejamkan matanya, kembali ke alam mimpinya. Aku menghembuskan nafas, rasanya seperti menanggung sesuatu yang sangat berat…

_Kami-sama_, sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini? Sampai kapan aku akan membohongi istriku sendiri? Kenapa aku tidak mampu untuk melepaskan diriku dari jeratan dirinya? Sahabatku, rivalku, dan cintaku…

Uchiha Sasuke…

.

.

.

"Aaaaahh… Ah… ah… nngggh… Sa… Sasuke… Sudah cukup… ngghhh.."

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia terus memainkan lidahnya di seluruh kulit tubuhku.

"Sa… Sasuke… Cu… Cukup… Kita sudah melakukannya lebih dari dua jam… Hentikan… Sasuke… Arrgghhh!"

Aku mendesah keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan kurus menembus pertahananku. Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya di dalam tubuhku. Kucengkaram kuat sprei yang ada di bawahku, menahan rasa sakit yang sangat di bawah sana.

"Sa… Sasuke… Kumohon… Aku… Harus segera pulang… Sakura sudah menungguku… ARGGHHH! SASUKE!"

Aku berteriak keras saat kurasakan Sasuke mengenggam kuat kejantananku dan memainkannya dengan cepat tanpa menghentikan permainan lidahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan… Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di hadapanku, Naruto…"

"Ta… Tapi Sakura…"

Perkataanku terputus saat Sasuke langsung memasukkan kejantanannya di dalam tubuhku. Aku hanya dapat berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat kejantanan Sasuke memaksa masuk dalam tubuhku tanpa peringatan apa pun.

"Berhenti membicarakan gadis itu Naruto! Kau hanya boleh memanggil namaku saat aku memasuki tubuhmu!"

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin liar, membuatku tidak dapat menahan erangan. Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, kejantanannya seakan ingin menghancurkan tubuhku dari dalam.

"Panggil namaku Naruto! Teriakkan namaku!"

"Ti.. Tidak… Ugghhh… Sa… SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Pandanganku mengabur saat akhirnya aku melepaskan seluruh hasratku. Aku dapat merasakan cairan Sasuke yang begitu banyak mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Seluruh tubuhku sudah luluh lantah sekarang. Sasuke sudah mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhku berkali-kali malam ini. Aku yakin Sasuke seharusnya juga sudah mencapai batasnya.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan miliknya dan ambruk di sampingku. Nafas kami masing terengah-engah akibat aktifitas yang kami lakukan. Namun belum selesai aku menormalkan nafasku, Sasuke menarik tubuhku dan membenamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Lengannya memeluk pinggangku dengan sangat erat.

"Milikku… Kau milikku Naruto… Aku mencintaimu… Sangat mencintaimu…" gumam Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut pirangku.

"Sa… Sasuke… Lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak! Kau pasti ingin kembali pada gadis itu kan! Tidak akan! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku, Naruto!"

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Lepaskan aku! Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah!"

"Tidak! Kau harus tidur di sini malam ini! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto…"

Ia memeluk tubuhku semakin erat. Aku menghela nafas. Percuma saja berdebat dengan orang keras kepala seperti Sasuke. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menunggunya sampai ia tertidur.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berlalu, aku merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang sudah teratur. Aku mengangkat wajah dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah tertidur. Perlahan aku melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangku. Butuh waktu lama untuk melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya karena ia benar-benar mendekapku dengan sangat erat. Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Kemudian aku mengambil pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai dan mengenakannya.

"Naru… Naruto…"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia masih tertidur. Apa dia mengigaukan namaku dalam tidurnya?

"Naru.. Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Aku terdiam. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin tetap berada di sini. Aku harus kembali pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah istriku yang sah.

Setelah selesai mengancingkan kemejaku. Aku beranjak mendekati Sasuke. Kuusap kepalanya dengan lembut dan kucium lembut bibirnya dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak terbangun.

"Gomenasai… Sasuke…"

.

.

.

"Naruto… Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Sakura membuyarkan pikiranku. Ia mengusap-ngusap matanya. Ternyata ia kembali terbangun.

"Iya… Aku akan segera tidur, Sakura. Kau kembalilah tidur…"

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya di tubuhku dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku mengelus rambutnya dan berbisik lirih

"Gomenasai, Sakura…"

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: O.O (cengok sendiri). Astaga! Jadi juga fic gaje ini. Gomen yah kalau pendek dan endingnya aneh gitu. Gak ada ide buat ending lain sih (dihajar).

Fic oneshoot after semi hiatus! Yey! Hehehhe

Buat yang nunggu fic saya yang lain, sabar dulu ya. Bingung mau update yang mana dulu (dijitak).

Ya sudahlah, so for this fic… Mind to review minna?


End file.
